


Dr. Badass, Sir

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Badass, Episode Review, Lectures, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Spencer gets called on the carpet again, but enough is enough.  He is finished with this.  If Aaron can't see how badass Spencer is no one will.It is time for Aaron to see and admit it.





	Dr. Badass, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely art for this story is provided by Darkjediqueen. It can be found here, if you have viewing difficulty.  
> https://susspencer.files.wordpress.com/2019/05/dr.-badass-sir.png

 

 

.

DrBadass, Sir.

 

It’s not the size of the dog in the fight, it’s the size of the fight in the dog. — Mark Twain

Hell, it was even part of profiling, to look at the physical characteristics of a person. You would think by now that Reid would be used to it. How many Unsubs had considered him the weakest member of the team? How many times had he been grabbed? Held? Needed to be rescued? Even some of the physical requirements had been waived to get him into the BAU, he knew well that he was judged on his appearance. Yet, everyone knows that he was an integral part of the team, not only for his brain/intelligence, but also for his ability to make connections that aren’t always as they say “in the box.”

Hotch, on the other hand, physically strong and stoic could be considered the strongest of the team or the glue that held them together. No one would dare challenge him. Oh my God! The shiver that went down your spine when he gave someone that famous Hotchner glare and stated “If you don’t get off my crime scene, I will charge you with obstruction of justice.” Unsubs tremble, witnesses crack and Attorney Generals run away. Put any gun in his hand, glock or rifle and damn, even Reid will tell you he is one sexy Badass.

There had been times even Pennsylvania Petite, JJ, has kicked some serious ass. Morgan, you expected it of, well heck they no longer used rams to knock down doors, they just used him instead. Think about it, Rossi could be intimidating with his attitude and confidence to the point that Unsubs would confess or give up information. But this is why they were a team wasn’t it, all the skills together made them the BAU, a team of profilers with the best record at captured and interviewed Unsubs who did despicable things? From Garcia’s research to Reid’s geographical profiles to JJ’s and Morgan’s field work to Rossi and Hotch staring down the Unsub and the latest victim brought back alive for the win.

Then why was Reid once again headed into Hotch’s office after a case? His left arm with bandage from the injury he received when the unsub tackled him while trying to take him hostage. He knew this would happen and personally he was tired of it. Sure Morgan got his “lectures” about being careless, like after the ambulance thing in New York. Gee, the man drives an ambulance full of explosives through the city and barely gets out alive and gets a lecture. He goes in without backup with Spicer in LA and again in Miami and he gets a slap on the wrist. Me, I get called in the office in front of everyone and it will be loud and embarrassing, again. Sighing, he knocks on the door.

“Come in.” Hotch responded. “Have a seat.”

Reid closed the door, took a seat, and slouched. He however had a serious and determined look on his face.

Hotch looked up from what he was doing, put down his pen, and made eye contact with Spencer. Schooling his facial features and keeping his Unit Chief mask on, Aaron started, “although the case turned out fine, I am required to speak to you again about your injury in the field, Agent Reid. It is of ongo…”

Reid interrupted, “while I understand your personal concern as my partner, I have not only proven myself time and time again over the years in the field to be a capable agent, but also an essential part of this team. I am getting tired of these “chats” and will no longer tolerate them.” He kept his voice professional and firm.

Hotch went to interject. Reid held up his hand and then reached into his satchel taking out a stack of papers. He continued, “I have had the weekend to seriously consider this. In this stack, you will find my resignation, my explanation why you should not accept it, the documentation for that so you can make an informed decision on these matters, and my terms to be treated as an equal and not some frail nerd who needs to left at the station to do geographical profiles to be protected like years ago. (raising his voice) I am not the same young man that joined the BAU at Gideon’s pleading. I am just as Badass a profiler as Morgan and almost as good as you. When you are ready to apologize and reject my resignation, I will be at home. If you decide to accept it, I will be at home.”

 

With that he took his credentials out, his id off, put them on top of the stack of papers, turned and walked out. He did not look back. Walking straight to the elevator with his head held high and eyes fixed on the doors, he was gone.

Aaron hopped up and watched. He couldn’t say anything, or yell after him that would be unprofessional. He returned to his desk, picking up the stack of papers and Spencer’s creds. He placed the creds in his right hand drawer, he sat down and started to read. Top of the second page read,  
Dictionary.com defines the word Badass as an adjective meaning distinctively tough or powerful; so exceptional as to be intimidating.  
Aaron dropped his head into his hands and rubbed.

As he sat back up, he thought of all the “lectures and talks” he had over the years with Reid. There was Owen Savage, “You're not the only one in the room, You knowingly jeopardized your life and the lives of others. I should fire you. You're the smartest kid In the room, but you're not The only one In that room. You pull something like This again, you will be. Am I clear?”

The timid reply of, “Yes, sir. It won't happen again.”

“What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking That that would have been the second time a kid died in front of me.”

“You're keeping score, just like Owen.” Aaron replied, a bit sharply.

“It was my turn to save one.” Spencer replied, with concern.

“Doesn't work like that.”

“It should.”

“I know it's painful when the person you identify with is the bad guy.” Aaron sympathized.

“What's that make me? “

“Good at the job.” Aaron consoled.

The next incident that came to Aaron’s mind was the Peter Harper case. Harper had been writing stories of murder and his group leader had stolen them and fulfilled them to the last detail. When Peter went to kill his last story subject, Tammy, the BAU caught up with him. Morgan dove into the pool to save her. JJ and Spencer had their guns on Peter. Spencer put his gun away and talked to Peter, who chose to slice his throat in front of them. Which lead to this mini lecture from Aaron:

" Reid. I just finished the case file. I talked to Morgan and JJ and I wanted to talk to you about what happened.”

“The hostage was clear and I made a tactical decision to tell the unsub the truth about his condition.” Reid said with a tone in his voice.

“And what did you think that would accomplish?”

“Well, Hotch, I thought the last time I was in a situation like this, I did exactly what I was supposed to. I told a perfect lie and that didn't work, so this time, in the hopes of saving someone's life, I tried something different.”

“And this didn't work.”

“Sadly, no.”

“To me, this is very clearly about Maeve.”

The more Aaron thought about it, between his calling Reid on the carpet and the teasing Morgan had been giving him over many things, it was no wonder he felt no one believed in him. The memory of Spencer failing his side arm qualification way back before he turned around and killed Dowd.

“Blow this whistle if you need help.”

How humiliating to be constantly teased by those who are supposed to be your friends. Where were they as he struggled with addiction after being kidnapped and tortured by Tobias Hankel? Aaron groaned for a moment, mad at himself for not being there for him. Yet, from these ashes and the faked death of Emily has risen the phoenix of Badass Spencer.

His paper read simply...That which we do not witness, probably would shock us to know about one another. Dr Malcolm, when Rossi and I visited him in reference to his daughter Samantha.

“Hey, a really fast question. Why are these toys here?” Spencer started, firmly.

“I use them in my therapy.”

“No, I understand that, but why are they way up on this shelf, Away from where any kids can actually reach them?”

“They're reminders of patients that I've helped.”

“Let me ask you something. What was the name of the girl you helped with this one?”

“Jenny Larson.”

“Hmm. And this one?”What was the name of the girl You helped with this one? “

“Abigail Moore.”

“How about this one? “

“Linda Krauss.”

“These girls are what, they're like 9 to 11”

“My Ph.D. Is on the effect of trauma On prepubescent girls. I do not appreciate what you're implying.”

“Oh, I'm not implying anything. I'm making an inference. An inference is an educated guess.  
And based on that, I form a hypothesis. For instance, my hypothesis here Is that after you raped your daughter, You submitted her to electroshock treatment to make sure she stayed quiet.”

“This is outrageous.”

“And then, out of guilt, you bought her toys, More specifically, you bought her a line of dolls.  
Because that's what serial molesters do. They give gifts. So you continued the pattern with your other patients, And once they left your care, you added their toys to your collection.”

“I'm sorry, you can't back up your story, doctor.”

“This is why I love my job, doctor. Because my lab, it's a jury of your peers. My tests will be Jenny Larson, Abigail Moore, and Linda Krauss. The D.A. will put them on the stand, And I'm going to personally bring these dolls in, and we're going to watch how they react.”

“Or you could tell us where your daughter is and we'll tell the D.A. You cooperated.” Rossi added, “But once we walk out this door, That deal comes off the table.”

“You'll tell them, right? That I cooperated.”

“You want to know how I figured you out? Those toys. You take care of them. These ones you treasured. But you know what? The collection's not complete. Where are they?”

Aaron recalled this case, because Rossi had told him that he should’ve seen the kid.

“Aaron, it was beautiful. He ripped that doctor a new one, and that doctor never knew what hit him. When I said you can tell us where your daughter is and we will tell the DA you cooperated, he looked at me like ‘what?’ Then the lightbulb went on about all the possible charges the kid just listed and how screwed he was. He couldn’t get the address out fast enough. Sometimes, Reid’s brilliance scares me.” Rossi had gloated.

He recalled Gideon stating, “Introduce him as Dr. Reid, so that LEOs will respect him. Otherwise they will blow him off for being young.” He had found himself wondering if this “genius” was worth the waivers and special treatment that it took to get him into the BAU. Then he watched him piece together the clues in the Fisher king case and save Rebecca. It may not have been as badass as storming the walls of the castle, but the profilers of the round table did after the explosion, run through the flames to the cellar dungeon to free her. It would pass as a noble quest led by Spencer. That was one of the first cases, Aaron remembered how enthralling it could be to watch Spencer with a whiteboard. Aaron replayed several scenes in his head of Spencer, as he stared at a whiteboard. There was the spinning chair Spencer, that would halt to a stop when the connection was made. Or the Spencer whose fingers would fly through the air, as though typing or adding something, that would screech to a halt when they reached the conclusion that they were deducing. Aaron’s favorite was when Spencer stared at a blank board, then stood and created a new map, picture, chessboard, or fibonacci sequence. Where did these things come from? How could he reference them so quickly? Aaron had to admit that Spencer did have a Badass brain.

Spencer had called Jessica to see if she would keep Jack for the night. He wasn't sure how Aaron would be when he got home. Spencer wanted to keep any arguing away from Jack. Spencer knew he should probably eat, but he wasn't in the mood to cook. He was tired of take away. So he grabbed the scotch bottle and a glass. He sat himself in the alcove that looked out over the city. Aaron would love to sit here and eat his favorite takeaway. The two of them feeding each other. Spencer swallowed down another drink. He laughed at his thought. It reminded him of something he left off his paper to Aaron.

Aaron continued reading. He knew Reid was right, but he was also afraid of losing him. He wondered how many times, how many of these chats were because, he didn't want to lose Spencer, verses any other team member? Had he at anytime been unfair to Spencer? He put the paper down and went to get some coffee. As he walked, all Aaron could think about was every time Spencer went to the hospital. There was the case with the doctor where he was shot in the knee, then there was anthrax case, plus Texas when he pushed Alex out of harm's way. He stopped there for a moment while pouring his coffee. It had been Spencer who was on the front line that day. He had heard the high pitched whistle of the police issued weapon, instead of the one that the preacher had been using. Spencer had pushed Alex down to keep her out of the line of fire.

“I guess he isn't the book nerd of years gone by.” Aaron thought to himself.

As he walked back to his office, JJ grabbed him and asked.

“Hey if Spencer gets a half day. Can the rest of us?” She laughed.

“ Hmm what's your file box look like? Is it empty like his?” Aaron chuckled back.

“Nevermind.” She giggled with a smile.

Aaron closed the door when he got back to his office.

The last portion of the paper simply read: You and JJ lied to us about Emily’s death. We had to do somethings, that many of us weren’t proud of, to the point of being called before the Senate committee. Our jobs and reputations on the line, we each sat before them to request our jobs back. Well almost all of us…

The committee chairman stated, “... and you’re the only agent who has not requested reinstatement to the unit.”  
Dr. Reid replied only, “I am. A young boy’s life was at stake. I ran the probability of his survival and it wasn’t good. If you want to punish me for taking a risk, then I encourage you to do that, but do not put the rest of my team on trial for something I suggested.”

Mr. Cramer, the committee chairman, raising his finger and voice, “ Calm down, Agent.”

“This is calm, and It’s Doctor,” Spencer said leaning forward to the microphone, making sure he was heard clearly.

The chairman didn't even acknowledge this. “I have three doctorates and the man couldn't respect my title, but I was expected to respect his.” I thought. Good and faithful puppy, Spencer. Sit. Speak. Don't speak.

Then per usual, the committee chairman tried to defend the government by claiming, “The United States government is not in the business of trading captives.” Taking microphone in hand, I firmly stated, “New York City, July 2010, Referred to as the Spy Swap. Igor --” The face of the Chairman hardening, as though no one should know about that. My eyes met his. “That’s enough,” the Chairman’s hand raised in a stop sign.

“You just can’t change the rules, sir.”

“You just can’t break them.”

I sat again like a good dog because like a good dog I had people to protect. So often, my feelings, my choices, all changed for the better of the group or the world. After all that's why we do what we do, we have to protect the world from monsters even when the monsters are watching us. Well not anymore. This dog has decided to bark, growl, and bite back. I will not just sit quietly and beg for my bone.

\---------------------------------------------------

Aaron wasn't sure what he was going to say to Spencer. He knew Spencer was right, but he wasn't the only one who worried about Spencer. As he drove, he went over things in his head. No matter how he figured it, he was going to have to apologize and let Spencer know that he was badass. The phraseology would be important to Spencer. Aaron had worked himself into a panic by the time he arrived home. He pulled into the drive, put it in park, turned it off, and sat there for a few. The deep breaths that he took helped to center him, a little. He closed his eyes. He remember the ceremony that they had, had at Rossi’s, and how Spencer calmed him down that day. He knew just like their vows, Spencer would be there for better or worse, which meant, just like he said “if you accept it or not, I will be at home.” With that, Aaron was able to get out of the car and head into the house.

Aaron closed the door, put his keys in the basket by the door, toed off his shoes, locked the door, set the alarm. He was going to call out for Spencer, when he didn’t see him in the living room. Aaron decided to change his clothes first. When he reached his room, he found Spencer sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Hi, Spencer. I was going to change into something comfortable before we talk.”

Spencer smiled at him and nodded. Aaron took off his jacket and set it with the dry cleaning. He then unfastened his belt. When he had it pulled from his pants, a pair of hands came around and took it from him. He heard it clink when it hit the bed. The hands returned and grabbed his tie. Spencer pulled Aaron around to him. Spencer used the tie to pull Aaron into a kiss. As they kissed, Spencer undid the tie. It joined the pile of dry cleaning. Aaron pulled back for a moment from the kiss. He looked at Spencer with a questioning look. Spencer just smiled and unbuttoned Aaron’s shirt. His hand found a nipple to play with. Aaron moaned. Spencer leaned in for another kiss, as he opened Aaron’s trousers. Gravity still in effect on Aaron’s pants, they dropped to his ankles. Spencer stepped on them, so that Aaron could step out. As Aaron stood there exposed, he looked at Spencer like a confused puppy.

“Don’t we need to talk first? About earlier today?”

Spencer put his finger to Aaron’s lips.

“No one gave you permission to speak Aaron. I told you that things need to change, that means here too. Now get on the bed, and wait for me. No questions.” Spencer said firmly.

Aaron slowly obeyed. Spencer turned around and started to slowly undress. He made sure to seductively unbutton his shirt. Aaron’s eyes were wide with passion. He loved Spencer very much. Aaron scooted forward.

“Ut ut uh. Get back there, now!” Spencer snapped.

Aaron jumped, as he had not expected Spencer to order him around. Once Aaron was back where he belonged. Spencer dropped his pants. Aaron was shocked to see Spencer without underwear. He stepped from his clothing.

“Take off your boxers, Aaron.” Spencer commanded.

Aaron quickly did as he was told. This authoritative Spencer was sexy. Spencer had been strong in the field. Aaron had seen it. He thought back to the paper for a moment to the time that Spencer was in front of the Committee that was reviewing the team over the Ian Doyle case. Spencer had said, that he not only didn’t request reinstatement, but also had spat back at the chairman when told to calm down agent, “This is calm, and it’s Dr.” Spencer was not about to take anything from them it seemed. I wish I could have been there, Aaron thought. His thought was broken by the tall slender man, that had now climbed over him. Aaron looked up into hazel eyes. The hazel eyes that he had fallen in love with long ago. They looked hard. Spencer stared into Aaron’s eyes for a few moments. When Aaron blinked, Spencer kissed him, hard and rough. Aaron opened his mouth to allow Spencer in. Spencer pulled away. Aaron whined.

“Tsk Tsk. Are we complaining?”

Aaron nodded.

“I could always stop and go sleep in the guest room.” Spencer said as he crawled off the bed.  
Spencer walked around towards the nightstand. Aaron’s eyes never left him. Spencer opened the drawer, took the lube out, tossed it on the bed, and then took out a pair of handcuffs. Aaron flinched. He didn’t know there were handcuffs in there.

“Scared?” Spencer said, twirling the cuffs on his finger.

“Never, I trust you.” Aaron answered, quickly.

“Did I say you could speak?” Spencer asked, as rushed to grab Aaron’s hair and pull a little.

Aaron shook his head in a small shake, as to not make the hair pull more. Spencer let go of his hair with a slap on the head. Aaron was starting to think that he needed to stop this. Just then Spencer straddled his chest. Spencer’s cock was right there in Aaron’s face. Aaron wanted so badly to just taste Spencer, but he didn’t want the punishment. Aaron stayed still and looked beggingly at Spencer. Spencer reached over and took his right hand, pulled it to him, then locked one side of the handcuffs to it. He pulled Aaron’s arm up so that he could thread the cuffs through the headboard and over to his left wrist. Aaron went to put his arm up to help, but quickly stopped himself.

“Very nice, you can learn to take orders as well as give them. Go ahead put it up there.”

As Spencer leaned to lock the last cuff, his cock brushed Aaron’s lips. Aaron automatically licked his lips at the contact, when the tongue tickled Spencer’s dick, he moaned. Spencer moved back. He said nothing about the incident. Spencer kissed Aaron, then moved to his neck, nibbling and sucking on it. Soon Spencer had made his way to the navel. Aaron was so hard, he thought he would explode the moment Spencer touched him. It felt so good to feel the love that Spencer was giving him. Aaron had almost forgotten about the Resignation Paper. A suck and a pop from his belly button, moved his attention back to the moment, Instead of continuing down to Aaron’s begging cock, Spencer stood up and picked up the belt that he had put on the bed. He took it in his right hand and cracked it, like a whip. The sound was loud and startled Aaron. Spencer moved to the left side of the bed and did it again. This time Aaron found the sound to actually be a bit of a turn on. He however was a bit leary of what Spencer was going to do with it.

“I see someone likes that.” Spencer said, as he rubbed his hand down Aaron’s cock.

Aaron moaned at finally getting some contact. Spencer of course moved his hand away. He reached into the nightstand drawer to pull out two ties. Aaron had never seen these before. Spencer dragged them down his chest. The cool silk of the ties felt good. Spencer knew what he was doing. The touch of the ties was deeper than a tickle, so that Aaron was aroused by the process. Aaron found himself being proud of Spencer, even a bit impressed. Spencer ran them down the side of Aaron’s thighs. Aaron’s cock twitched, and his legs pulled up. Spencer chuckled.  
“Someone is trying to be in control. Tsk Tsk. I may just have to stop.” He said, as he shook his head.

“No, please.” Aaron whined.

Aaron spoke before he realized it. He looked up at Spencer like, ‘no I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I was quiet, it just blurted out. Please forgive me.’ Spencer shook his head. He took Aaron’s left ankle and tied it to the footboard. Then he repeated the process with the right, Spencer stepped back and looked at his handiwork.

Spencer licked his lips, “You look so luscious laid out like that. I should take a picture. So, when I am away from you, I have something beautiful to look at.”

Aaron looked at Spencer and gave him a big dimpled smile. Spencer turned and left the room. Aaron was confused. He had no idea what was going on. He heard what sounded like a knock at the door, the alarm being turned off and then back on. It was a hard thing to scare Aaron Hotchner, but this was beginning to. Spencer stuck just his head back into the bedroom, with a smirk.

“I invited a friend to join us tonight. You okay with that?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“You can say no at any point. I am not torturing you.”

Aaron trembled at the thought, they had never had a third, and who was this person. Why would Spencer do this now? Was he mad at Aaron? Aaron was just confused and uncomfortable at the moment.

“Who is it?”

Spencer swung a bag into the room.

“Foo Cho's Chinese.” He laughed as he said it.

Spencer walked to side of the bed and sat there on the side. He fed Aaron. It was delicious. Aaron’s favorite dish from his favorite place. The sensualness of Spencer feeding him, and the taste of the food was enhanced by the fact that Aaron was helpless. Spencer was totally in control. He could make Aaron starve. Spencer stopped. Aaron could eat some more, but he had to wait and see what happened. Spencer moved the leftovers to top of the dresser. He turned around to Aaron. He walked seductively back to the bed. Aaron smiled. Spencer returned the smile. He crawled up next to Aaron. He kissed his cheek, then down to his jaw. He licked the jaw, down the neck, nibbling at his collarbone, to the chest, the nipples. Aaron began to get a bit overwhelmed. He just couldn’t take much more without being able to return the affection back to Spencer. As Spencer reached Aaron’s navel, Aaron thrust up trying to get some relief. Spencer giggled, as he continued his downward attack. He went to the inside of the thigh, he sucked, nibbled, and licked. He moved over and sucked on the balls. Aaron hollered.

“Please Spencer, I need you. I can’t take much more.”

Spencer licked up the vein. Aaron moaned a thank you. Spencer took the head into his mouth. He began to suck. Up and down, down and up, the pressure he was using was just the right amount. Aaron was in heaven.

“Gonna come,” He yelled.

Spencer readied himself to lap up and swallow everything that Aaron let go into his mouth and the back of the throat. He licked Aaron clean. Then he crawled up Aaron, to exchange kisses with him. It tasted so good to taste himself on Spencer’s mouth and tongue. Aaron moaned again. When Spencer pulled back, Aaron looked at him like, ‘what next. I want to satisfy you.’ Spencer just smiled. He stood up and put his sleep pants on. Aaron went back to confused again. This made no sense to him.

“Spencer? What’s going on?” Aaron asked.

Spencer walked over to him. He grabbed Aaron’s hair.

“Did I say you could speak, yet?”

Aaron shook his head.

“You will not speak, until the cuffs come off. Do you understand?”

Aaron nodded his head. Spencer let go, and walked away. He went into the bathroom and started the shower. Aaron heard the water running. When Spencer reappeared, he untied Aaron’s legs. He put the ties away. He was in no rush to do anything. Aaron’s eyes followed him around the room. He never let him out of his sight. Finally, Spencer reached up to undo one hand of the hand cuffs. Aaron lowered both hands. He held out his other hand for Spencer to unlock it. Spencer didn’t. Instead he took Aaron by the hand and pulled him up. He led Aaron into the bathroom. He placed Aaron in the shower.

“Shower, get good and clean like you normally would, but remember you still are handcuffed.” Spencer said, firmly.

Aaron was flabbergasted. His emotions were all over the place, but mostly he never pictured Spencer this controlling. Aaron normally led in the bedroom. Spencer tended to be a follower, which was exciting and fine. There were no complaints on either side. This Spencer was thrilling and what was the word? Aaron struggled to find a way to describe it. While Aaron was overthinking it, Spencer was changing the bed linens. When he finished, he returned to the bathroom with a big fluffy towel for Aaron.

When Aaron noticed Spencer he turned off the water and opened the shower door. As he stepped out,. Spencer ran the towel over his body, and then tied it around Aaron's waist. Aaron leaned forward as he thought Spencer was going to kiss him, but Spencer turned away and walked to the bedroom. Aaron followed quietly and stood there.

“Oh! How beautiful you are when you wait for instructions.”.

Spencer sat on the bed and pulled Aaron between his legs. He removed the handcuff from his hand, then he kissed the wrist tenderly. Aaron stroked Spencer's hair with his free hand. Spencer dressed Aaron in his boxers and sleep pants. Aaron tossed the towel in the laundry hamper. Spencer climbed into bed and covered himself up. Aaron turned off the lights and climbed in with him. The two men cuddled up together. Neither willing to move or speak. Aaron thought to himself that maybe this was a conversation for the morning. Spencer pulled Aaron closer, so that his head was on his chest.

“Dictionary.com defines the word Badass as an adjective meaning distinctively tough or powerful; so exceptional as to be intimidating. So exceptional as to be intimidating? I think we could agree that was exceptionally intimidating, Aaron. Couldn't we?”

Aaron paused for a moment, moved his hand to Spencer's chest, and said.

“The most Badass thing that I have ever experienced.”

Aaron kissed Spencer's chest and snuggled down to sleep. Spencer smiled, closed his eyes, and drifted off. Aaron stared at the ceiling for a few minutes thinking of some of the very intimidating things that Spencer’s mind had done, like talk down Chester Hardwick, when he was set of killing both of them. Aaron drifted off to these thoughts, secure in his badass doctor.

In the morning they both went through the morning routine like nothing had changed. Aaron was up first to make the coffee with which to wake Spencer. They dressed for work. Aaron drove them in and Spencer retrieved his credentials from Aaron's desk. Aaron stopped Spencer, just before he headed to his desk.

“You were right and I was wrong. I know I don’t have to say it, but as many times as I haven’t, I want to. You deserve to hear it.”  
Spencer nodded, and walked to his desk, picked up a file and got straight to work. As everyone arrived he stopped and greeted them in the normal fashion. It was just another day in the BAU,with Dr. Badass Reid.

One man with courage makes a majority. — Andrew Jackson


End file.
